Sins of the Past
by BlackReaper456
Summary: Sequel to the Story of Wei. After Jun's death at the paws of Wei, the warriors return home to live in peace. But, several mysterious characters arrive, with the intentions of claiming the life of one of our heroes. More visions of his past begin to haunt Wei. Po and Tigress' relationship begins to fully bloom, and an old friend returns to the Valley of Peace.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I **

The luminous full moon lingered over the Valley of Peace, stars glistened amidst the black, night sky. The Jade Palace stood proudly atop the Jade Mountain, the tiled roof gleamed in the moon's pallid illumination.

Floorboards creaked lightly as a large silhouette crept through the sombre halls of the Student Barracks. The silhouette swiftly made his way through the barracks with proficient stealth, until he had reached his destination. The Kitchen.

A pair of glittering, jade eyes flicked in all directions until he had caught sight of his treasure. A jar. The silhouette glanced back at the kitchen doorway over his right shoulder, making sure the coast was clear.

He forwards his gaze and skulked forward. The silhouette's flabby arms reached the jar sitting atop the wooden shelf and grabbed it gingerly. The silhouette lifted the jar from the shelve and pulled it closer to his person, he twisted off the lid of the jar and sets it down on the shelf.

The silhouette's left paw slid into the jar and pulled out a round object. He gently placed the jar back upon the shelf and lifted his prize into the air. A single ray of moonlight shone upon the object, revealing it to be... a cookie. An almond cookie.

The silhouette lowered the cookie to face-level, his black lips parted as he opened his mouth wide. The silhouette slowly brought the cookie closer to his mouth, but before he could taste it, an amber light filled the room.

He whirled around to see Master Monkey, standing in the doorway, holding an oil lantern in his left paw. The simian stared at the thief before him, his facial expression was stern and the flickering amber hues of the lantern flame made his glare more intimidating.

"Hello, Po." He said. Po froze in surprise for a moment, he then quickly hid the cookie behind his back, silently praying that Monkey didn't see it. Po waved his right paw.

"Oh, hey Monkey. Good morning." He chuckled nervously.

"It's the middle of the night." He corrected. "Speaking of which. What're you doing up this late Po, midnight snacking?"

"Pfft, what? No, I was just..." Po turned his gaze away from the simian as his voice trailed off.

"Just what, stealing my _last_ almond cookie?!" A droplet of sweat slid down the side of Po's face. His heart thumped against his chest at a rapid pace.

"Off course not." Po lied. Monkey narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you." Monkey then released his primal screech, dropping the lantern he lunged at Po and tackled him to the ground. The two warriors wrestled and rolled across the floorboards. Monkey pinned Po against the floorboards.

"Monkey get off me!" The panda said, squirming as he attempting to escape the simian's grip.

"Not until you give me back my cookie, I'm sick of you always eating them!" Po managed to roll off his back and pin Monkey on the floor. Monkey kicked and thrashed, but due to the Dragon Warrior's immense Monkey couldn't budge him.

A sound filled their ears, the sound of something rolling across the floorboards. Po glances to his right and Monkey to his left to see the cookie rolling away from them. The cookie rolled in a circle and fell against the floor.

Amidst the dim amber hues of the flame within the oil lantern, a figure stood in the doorway. A pair of glowing blue eyes glistened in the shadows. The silhouette lowered his gaze to the cookie at his feet before bending down to pick it up.

The silhouette stuffed the almond cookie into his mouth and proceeded to chew it.

"My cookie!" Po and Monkey exclaimed in unison. They could hear the cookie crunching within the silhouette's mouth, finally the silhouette swallowed down the cookie and bent down to pick up the oil lantern.

The silhouette rose to full height and lifted the lantern in front of his face, the shadows that concealed him retreated and exposed his appearance. A white tiger, who was 21 years of age with sharp electric blue eyes, a strong jawline, high cheek-bone and three vertical scars on his left eye that stretched from his brow, down to his cheekbone. Although the scars had faded greatly, they were still visible.

"Wei, what the hell?!" Po spat.

"You two idiots are making enough noise to wake the dead. I mean come on, two grown men fighting over a cookie? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"Well," Monkey started "When you put it like that..." The simian's voice trailed off.

"Go to bed you two, it's getting late." Wei turned his feet around and stepped out of the kitchen and made his way back to his room.

Once he had arrived at his destination, he slid open his door and stepped inside. After sliding his door shut, Wei approached his bed.

Wei slowed his pace the closer he got to his bed before stopping all together. He lifted the lantern up to his pursed lips and blew out the flame. Wei set the lantern on his bedside cabinet before climbing into his bed, and pulling the blanket over his body.

Wei laid on his back and gazed at the ceiling; it had been four months since he defeated Jun. Ever since Jun's defeat, Wei stopped having nightmares about the day Jun invaded his village. But, the death of Shang, still haunted him. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault, he regretted not taking Shang to a medic when he needed, he hated that Shang had to die saving him.

But he was honoring Shang's dying wish - looking after his younger sister, Mei-Lien. It took a month for her to fully get over her brother's death, she took an interest in Kung Fu and started training the previous month. Although she struggles a lot of the time, Wei believes she has potential.

The creaking of floorboards resounded the eerie silence of the barracks. Wei could hear Po and Monkey silently muttering to each other, he then heard their doors slide open and were slid closed again.

He heard Po's bed creak under the panda's weight in the room next to him. Ten seconds later, the panda's snores came into his hearing range. Wei began to feel the bonds of sleep, his eyelids became very heavy. Wei's eyelids closed over his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The young Wei trudged across the long path that cut through the endless field of grass. The heat from the blazing sun encompassed his small form, causing sweat droplets to streak down his face. A katana was strapped to his left hip, the metal tip of the sheath was dragged across the dirt behind him. _

_The three vertical scars on his left eye were still fresh. A month had passed since that unknown silhouette had raided his village and took his family from him. Swearing revenge on him, he took his father's katana and ventured out to find him. _

_However, it wasn't an easy journey. He was exhausted, starving and dehydrated. But, the need for revenge, the need to avenge his family and friends is what kept him going. _

_An eerie shriek pierced his ears, causing them perk. Wei's eyes bugged slightly and he turned his neck to his right, which was the direction of the scream. Following the screams, Wei dashed away from the path and climbed a large hill. _

_Once Wei had reached the top of the hill, his head whirled left and right until he spotted three bandits harrassing a young cub at the foot of the hill. Acting on instinct, Wei sprinted down the hill to intervene in this cruel act. _

_"I said 'Where is he'? You little brat!" The boar bandit growled. The black panther cub whimpered as its body shook violently. Tears rimmed the cub's eyes. _

_"I-I-I don't k-know who you're talking a-about." The cub stammered. _

_The coyote bandit snorted and turned to the boar bandit. _

_"The brat ain't talking boss. Let's just kill the little runt and search for him on our own." The coyote said. _

_"Yeah, we're wasting our time." Said the wolf bandit. _

_"A'right!" The boar's right hoof gripped the handle of the long dagger, tied to his right hip. He yanked the dagger off his hip and lifted his arm up into the air. _

_The cub was shaking like it was in an earthquake and her whimpers increased in volume. The boar smirk menacingly, relishing the sight of this child in fear. Before he could bring the blade down on the poor child, he spotted something moving at the top of his vision. _

_The boar tilts his chin upwards and his beady yellow eyes become locked on the sight of a white tiger cub, charging down the hill with a weapon strapped to his hip. _

_"What the hell?" The boar's companions turned around and followed his gaze until they too saw Wei. _

_"Is that a white tiger cub?" The wolf asked. The three crooks watched as Wei sprinted down the hill with remarkable speed, he finally reached the foot of the hill and glared at the bandits. _

_"The fuck? Get outta here kid!" Ordered the boar. Wei narrowed his eyes and gripped the handle of his katana with his right paw. _

_"No way!" Wei's eyes then trailed to the black panther cub. It was a girl, round about his age, her round black eyes were filled with fear and rimmed with fresh tears, ready to fall. She wore a pink kimono dress that contrasted with her black fur. _

_Wei jerked his head to the right, gesturing the girl to run away. The cub quickly turned to her left and ran away as fast as she could, sobbing. The boar's head whipped in the panther's direction, he gritted teeth and creased his face. _

_"After her!" He ordered. The coyote turned his feet to his left, but before he could chase her, Wei unsheathed the katana and dashed towards him. Wei closed in on the coyote quickly and with one horizontal slash - the coyote's stomach was slice open and his intestines slipped through the wound and blood cascaded onto the grass at his feet - staining it crimson. _

_The coyote placed his paws over his wound, trying desparately to keep his guts inside of him and to prevent more bleeding. The boar and wolf could watch in horror as the coyote collapsed onto his knees and slumped forward. Dead. _

_Wei turned to face the remaining two, but was met with a solid punch to the face, causing him to drop his katana. The ten year-old siberian was knocked onto his posterior, he clutched his nose where blood poured profusely from. Wei's lifted his gaze to the boar standing before him, indication it he who had punched him. _

_The boar's face was complete wrinkled, his jaw was tightened and his teeth were grit. The boar fumed at Wei, his chest heaved in and out with each breath. _

_"You!" He hissed "You're fucking dead!" _

_The boar's right collided with the left side of Wei's head. Wei grunted in pain as his head was flung to the right, his eyes wide. Wei fell onto the right of his body, his head throbbed with pain. The boar and wolf then proceeded to ruthlessly pummel the poor siberian tiger. _

_Drops of blood stained the grass and painful grunts resounded the atmosphere as the two bandits to continued to assault relentlessly. They continued for several minutes before they grew weary of it. _

_The boar bandit loomed over the beaten, bloody form of Wei. He spat on the poor cub and said "That's what you get, you little shit!" _

_The boar landed one more brutal kick to Wei's stomach. Wei groaned in pain and curled into ball as the bandit retracted his left foot. The boar and the coyote turned in the opposite direction and strolled away. _

_Wei watched them, his vision wavered and blurred, his conscious was slipping. Once the two bandits had disappeared from his sights, Wei lost consciousness._

* * *

Wei bolted upright from his bed in a cold sweat. He panted frantically as he gazed at his surroundings. He was in his room, at the Jade Palace. He began slow down his breaths until they had finally reached their normal rhythm. Wei let out a sigh and stared at his lap.

_"Not another nightmare about the past."_

**There you go my loyal fans, the first chapter of the sequel to the Story of Wei. I never expected there to be a sequel, I never even expected the Story of Wei to be as successful as it was. Moving on, if you haven't figured it out, this story will delve more into Wei's past. Showing his life after Jun's raid and before the events of the Story of Wei. Also, from now on I'm gonna put a bit of trivia in each chapter. It's just something that popped into my head while planning this, if you want you can use the idea yourself. **

**Trivia: Wei's scars are symbolic, they represent the three family members he lost during Jun's raid. His mother and father who were killed in the raid, and Feng whom he was separated from for 10 years. In this chapter it mentions that Wei's scars are faded, that's supposed represent his ten year long nightmare ending. His parents were avenged and he was reunited with his brother. **

**There you have it, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II **

Grey clouds masked the once marvelous blue hues of the morning sky, blocking the lustrous sunlight thus dulling the world below, creating a gloomy atmosphere. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed concurrently, rain stormed down relentlessly and immersed area with swift, thick sheets of downpour.

The storm's intensity drowned out the sound of footsteps tapping against the coarse cobblestone road that stretched across the vast terrain of grass and trees. A figure stumbled across the road, the rain showered onto its slender form. Rain droplets cascaded down its face and soaked its spotted fur. Rain mixed with dried blood and dirt.

Its light blue eyes were faded and hollow. The figure's breaths came out in uneven pants; the figures lips parted.

"Have to keep moving." It said with a feminine voice.

The female creature fought the throbbing pain in her feet and the harsh cold. An abrupt gust of wind blew against her person, the figure's teeth clattered and goosebumps formed on the skin beneath her fur. She lifted her shaking paws and rubbed her arms as an attempt to warm herself, but no avail.

Her spotted fur whipped around violently in the wind; the memory of that tragic event that occurred only days ago was still fresh in her mind. The images of the blood and the mutilated bodies flashed before her eyes while the shrill cries of agony echoed in her mind.

The figure placed both paws against her temple, she shut her eyes tight and collapsed onto her knees. Fresh, warm tears streaked down her face and mixed in with the rain droplets. The figure sobbed and bent upperbody forward.

She remained in this state for what felt like hours; the thunder's continuous bellow rung in her ears. Finally, she lowered her arms and rose to her feet.

Her bloodshot, blue eyes gazed ahead. Then, the figure trudged on.

* * *

The ferocious rain pounded against the tiled roof of the Jade Palace's training hall. The barely audible sounds of grunts, thuds and crashes could be heard from within the walls.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po shouted, thrusting his left fist at Feng. Once his knuckles connected with the tiger's stomach, Feng grunted and was thrown across the hall due to the panda's immense strength.

Feng skidded against the wooden floor, before finally slowing down to a halt. The white siberian groaned and pulled himself to his feet, Feng shot a glare at Po who had assumed a combat stance.

"You're gonna pay for that one panda!" Feng spat.

Feng crouched down onto all fours and charged Po with remarkable speed, the panda's eyes bugged wide in surprise. Feng lunged at Po, he twisted in mid-air and executed a perfect kick to Po's face.

Po was knocked off his feet and hit the floor hard, the panda stirred on the ground- fighting the pain in his back and face. Feng smirked cockily.

"Not so tough now are you, _Dragon Warrior_?" Feng mocked. Po pulled himself to his feet and charged at Feng. The tiger's smirk fell.

"Look's like you want more." Feng sprinted towards the incoming panda, but once the gap between had been shortened- Po lunged at Feng. The Siberian skidded to halt and gaped in surprise as the three-hundred pound panda tackled him to the floor.

Viper and Tigress approached the struggle and grimaced at the two.

"What're they fighting about _this_ time?" Viper asked.

"I don't know, something about who could beat who." Replied Tigress.

Wei leaned against the wall, his arms were folded over his chest. He watched his brother and friend roll across the floorboards, wrestling each other while cursing loudly.

He closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

"And this is why people always thought _I _was the older brother." He murmured to himself. A loud thud made Wei's ears twitch.

He twisted his neck to the left, where he saw Mei-Lien sitting up on the floor, rubbing her back with a pain expression etched on her face. Wei unfolded his arms and shuffled towards the young tigress.

Mei-Lien's nose wrinkled as she punched the floor in frustration.

"Need any help?" A deep, monotone voice asked. Mei-Lien's ears perked and her eyes bulged slightly, she glanced to her right to see Wei sauntering towards her. Mei-Lien immediately shot up to her feet, the pain in her back had somewhat subsided. Her cheeks flushed, as she embarrassed that her crush had just witnessed her commit a childish action.

Wei slowed to halt, placing his paws on his hips he stared at the tigress. Mei-Lien swallowed, she averted her gaze as her face began to heat up.

"I-I'm fine!" She blurted.

"Are you sure?" He asked. It was vague, but Mei-Lien could detect a small hint of concern in his tone; it made her heart flutter.

"Yeah." She assured. Excluding the grunting emitting from the Po and Feng who were continuing their fight, there was silence amidst the hall. Mei-Lien forced her gaze upon the floor, daring not to meet Wei's eyes. Although she couldn't see it, she could tell Wei was staring at her, it was if she could feel the intensity of his gaze burning holes in her skin.

Mei-Lien could barely keep her breathing under control, her was pounding furiously against her ribs. Finally, Wei's voice caressed her ears and broke the awkward silence between them.

"What were you doing?" He asked. Mei-Lien's eyes flicked up, meeting Wei's. Those electric blue corneas were deep, but bright- almost glowing. Although she knew Wei would never intentionally hurt her, his gaze was intimidating. There was a lot of pain and anguish behind those eyes, as if his sanity was on the verge of snapping.

Mei-Lien finally came to her senses after realising it had been fifteen seconds since Wei had asked her the question.

"Oh, um. I was trying to learn how to do the Jumping Spinning Crescent Kick." She elaborated.

"Is that so?"

"But I can't get it right for some reason." Wei lowered his gaze and contemplated for a moment. Finally, he lifted his eyes to Mei-Lien and spoke his idea.

"Show me." He insisted. Mei-Lien cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the right.

"What?" She asked.

"Try and do the Jumping Spinning Crescent Kick. I'll observe you and see what you're doing wrong."

"Oh... Okay." Wei took a few steps backwards, giving Mei-Lien some room. The white tigress inhaled deeply, her chest expanded and then contracted once she exhaled.

She bent her knees slightly and hopped off the floor, she attempted the crescent kick but she failed and landed on her posterior. Mei-Lien wrinkled her nose in frustration and growled in her throat; it was a good thing Wei was standing there or else she probably would've thrown a tantrum.

Mei-Lien pulled herself to her feet and glanced at Wei, he stared at her. Mei-Lien shifted her feet uncomfortably, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and heat began to envelope her entire body.

"I see what you did wrong," He continued "You got the height of the jump right, but you didn't stretch your leg straight enough and you didn't twist your hips into it. The hips are the important part, not only does it help control the kick, it also helps generate more force for the attack. Otherwise you'd be giving your opponent a light brush across the face."

"Oh." That was the word Mei-Lien was able to say.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done." Wei bent his knees and jumped into the air, he juts his leg straight and twists his hip into the kick. He then lands on his feet- his knees bent slightly once his feet touched the floor.

Mei-Lien gazed at Wei in awe, her eyes had bulged and her mouth was agape.

_"He executed it so flawlessly."_

Wei turned his gaze to Mei-Lien.

"Now, you try." He said. Mei-Lien swallowed and instantly began to feel nervous. She inhaled a few deep breathes, bent her knees and jumped into the air. She did precisely what Wei did, she stretched her leg straight and twisted her hips into the kick. She landed on the floor, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Did... Did I just do that?" She asked. Mei-Lien glanced at Wei who smirked at her proudly. Once again, Mei-Lien's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks reddened.

"Good job." Said Wei. The tiger rotated around, with his back facing Mei-Lien and sauntered away while the white tigress watched.

Unbeknownst to Wei and Mei-Lien, Tigress had watched the entire scene. She gazed at Mei-Lien, who stared at Wei dreamily, she couldn't help but notice the rosy hues on her cheeks. She flicked her gaze over to Wei who was walking over to a wooden training dummy, he seemed completely oblivious to Mei-Lien's staring.

Tigress returned her gaze to Mei-Lien, who was still staring at Wei. She placed her left paw on her hip and cupped her chin with the index finger and thumb of her right paw. She cocked an eyebrow and began contemplating.

Finally, it came to her. Tigress' eyes bulged and her lips parted slightly.

_"Could it be?"_

**First of all, I am sorry for the long wait! I've been dealing with writer's block, College and just got over an illness. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, even though it's not my best work. Stay tuned!**

**Trivia: Wei went through a lot of concepts, originally he was going to be a sixteen year-old street fighter who joined the Jade Palace because he wanted to better himself. In the second concept, I made him older and I decided to make him a regular traveler who wanted to become a Kung-Fu Master. **

**After about 9 or 10 ideas, I finally decided to make him a swordsman who was on the path of revenge because I found it easier to work with. **


End file.
